


Asexual; Biromantic

by Shadow_Phan_Da1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Phil, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Short One Shot, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phan_Da1/pseuds/Shadow_Phan_Da1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is asexual, but is biromantic. He and Dan have been dating for a few months, and Dan wants to take their relationship to the next step, but Phil is quite uncomfortable. Will he be able to explain to Dan what’s troubling him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asexual; Biromantic

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt saying that they always see asexual fics, but that the one in the fic who is asexual ends up becoming sexually attracted to the other by the end, and that they just for once wanted to see one where Dan or Phil stayed asexual, so I have tried my best!   
> Disclaimer: I am not asexual, so I am relying on this source that seems very reliable. I am very sorry if I got anything wrong, I didn’t mean to, and I hope I haven’t offended the entire asexual community. MENTIONS OF SOME SEXUAL CONTENT, BUT NO ACTUAL SMUT!

Phil knew from the time that he started puberty that he was different. He didn’t exactly know how, but when he heard people talking about sex on tv or in health class, he just felt very uncomfortable. But that’s okay, right? Doesn’t everyone feel uncomfortable when a teacher twice your age was teaching you about sex?   
By the time Phil was fifteen, he still hadn’t figured out what was…not necessarily wrong, but…different about him. He hadn’t felt any sexual attraction towards anyone, and more than half of his grade had already lost their virginities. So Phil did what any teenager in this situation would do, he turned to porn. At first he was fine, the guy and girl were just making out, and he thought he would enjoy that, maybe not a tongue down his throat, but definitely kissing, and maybe with a little tongue. But then, the couple on the screen started to get more sexual, and by the time they were completely undressed, Phil felt very repulsed.   
‘Maybe I’m not straight, maybe that’s what’s going on,’ he thought to himself. So he tried gay porn, and that ended up pretty much the exact same way, except Phil felt more comfortable with it being two guys. ‘So not gay…maybe I’m just bi?’ Phil thought.   
By the time Phil was seventeen he had figured out exactly what his sexuality was. He was asexual, meaning that he didn’t experience any sexual attraction to any other human being. Sure, he still had some…urges…but he didn’t exactly get off to the idea of tits or dick. He just got off. This didn’t mean that he didn’t want to have a romantic relationship with anyone though, quite the opposite actually. Phil was biromantic, meaning he was attracted to both men and women; he just didn’t necessarily want to have sex with them.   
~~~  
Fast forward to present day. It’s currently 2010, and Phil and Dan have been dating for a few months. They were making-out on Phil’s couch. Phil was okay with that, with light touches to his arms and chest, and having a little bit of tongue in his mouth. Anything further though, and he would be extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly, Dan reached down and groped Phil’s bum.  
Phil groaned, but not because it felt good, but because he didn’t like it. Phil pushed Dan back, and Dan stared at him with confused, yet lust filled eyes. “Di-did I do something wrong?” Dan asked. “No, I just…I just don’t think that I can do, well this.” Phil said while gesturing between him and Dan. “Oh, um so you want me to leave? I’ve never really been broke up with before.” Dan wondered aloud.  
“Oh! God no! Dan, I’m not breaking up with you, just, how do I explain this? I just don’t want to have sex…like ever.” “I thought we were both ready. Am I just not good enough?” Dan said, and his eyes started welling up with tears. “Oh Dan, it’s not that you’re not good enough. Trust me, if I was into sex, I would’ve totally jumped you the moment you got off that train. It’s just…I don’t want to have sex with anyone. I’m asexual.” “Asexual? I thought that was how some plants reproduce.” Phil let out a little chuckle at that.  
“It is, but it’s also a sexuality, like you’re bi, I’m asexual. I don’t experience sexual attraction to anyone. I still have a sex drive, but I don’t really get off to anyone, or the idea of anyone.” “But,” Dan paused for a moment while looking confused, “if you’re asexual, then why are you dating me? Why do you want to have a relationship at all?” “I’m not just asexual, I’m also biromantic.” At this Dan seemed a little confused. “It means that I want to have romantic relationships with both men and women, and let me tell you, you are certainly a person that I want to have a relationship with.” Dan blushed at that. He was still a little confused, but he knew him and Phil would be able to work it out. And so they did. It may have taken a little while, but they figured out that as long as they were both happy romantic relationship wise, then sexual wise, Dan could get himself off, and still be just as happy if him and Phil were having sex.


End file.
